


Rosamund

by Amber_Brush



Series: Contes de Mordred [2]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anna is bipolar, Bipolar Disorder, Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Let's Go!, Mordred is Rosamund's deadname, No Bury Your Gays, Past Rape/Non-con, Please Anna find a therapist, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The Author is Trans, The Author is bipolar, Trans Character, Transphobia, Violence, i don't even, mordred is trans, or a druid, the author is coping
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Brush/pseuds/Amber_Brush
Summary: Mordred était prêt à se battre quand on essayait de lui couper les cheveux, refusait d'aller jouer avec les autres petits garçons de son âge et préférait jouer à la poupée avec les filles des domestiques… C'était là un bien curieux petit, sauvage et indomptable, mais également farouche et secret.
Relationships: Anna de Tintagel & Mordred (Kaamelott), Anna de Tintagel/Arthur Pendragon (Kaamelott), Gauvain & Mordred (Kaamelott)
Series: Contes de Mordred [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617355
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Rosamund

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sol_Invictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/gifts), [DrTonks](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DrTonks).



> Me voilà pour ce qui est probablement à ce jour le plus personnel de mes textes Kaamelott. Ce fut cathartique de l'écrire.
> 
> Merci beaucoup aux #PetitsCroustillants, qui me suivent toujours plus loin dans mes projets.
> 
> Cette version de la légende arthurienne appartient à Alexandre Astier.
> 
> Musique : [_Little Game_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WNr3x1kVVEc), de (Miss) Benny

Arthur avait tant voulu être père, avait tant imaginé et chéri cet enfant imaginaire, que lorsqu'il revint en Bretagne dix ans plus tard pour découvrir qu'il avait bel et bien donné le jour à un fils, ce fut dans une tempête d'émotions qu'il découvrit que c'était celui qu'il avait eu avec sa sœur.

Cette immense joie mêlée à tant d'affliction s'affrontaient en son cœur, tels deux dragons. Entrelacés, inséparables, mais toujours luttant l'un contre l'autre.

Ce qu'Anna lui avait fait subir lui restait gravé au fer rouge, au creux de son âme, aussi secret que le tatouage SPQR qu'il portait sous la plante de son pied droit. Une blessure cachée, qu'il avait tenté de faire cicatriser, mais qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, car il n'avait jamais pu réellement en parler à qui que ce soit.

Savoir que ce fils incestueux existait ravivait sa plaie, qu'il avait tenté de dissimuler et qu'il découvrait purulente et infectée en la retrouvant. Le fruit de ce viol - car il fallait bien nommer les choses telles qu'elles étaient, même si dans son esprit, il s'interdisait le plus possible d'utiliser ce terme - était là, bien vivant et en bonne santé.

Du moins, physique. Car l'univers mental de cet enfant était gangrené de haine et de chagrin à cause de l'influence d'Anna, comme une plante qui grandit rabougrie car privée de soleil. Le sinistre rejeton rejetait de toute son âme son géniteur, et c'était là l'ultime souffrance d'Arthur : être père, sans cependant pouvoir réellement l'être.

L'enfant avait grandi dans la lointaine Orcanie, loin de ses pérégrinations de Rome à Byzance, en passant par Carthage. L'âme d'Arthur pleurait d'avoir manqué ses premiers pas, ses balbutiements de bébé, tous ces petits bourgeons de vie dont il s'était tant langui.

Mais Mordred lui restait fermé et au loin, sous la coupe de sa venimeuse mère, sa sœur terrible et hautaine. L'innocent instrument d'une vengeance sans motif. Une idée abstraite, un concept de descendance, davantage qu'une présence concrète.

Jusqu'à ce que, peu à peu, ce soit Anna qui rejette cet enfant.

Mordred était prêt à se battre quand on essayait de lui couper les cheveux, refusait d'aller jouer avec les autres petits garçons de son âge et préférait jouer à la poupée avec les filles des domestiques… C'était là un bien curieux petit, sauvage et indomptable, mais également farouche et secret.

Anna de Tintagel ne comprenait pas ce refus de rester droit dans le chemin qu'elle lui avait pourtant tout tracé. Peu à peu, un dégoût irrépressible envers la chair de sa chair, ce rejeton qu'elle n'avait porté et mis au monde que pour le sculpter à son image, montait en elle et la submergeait.

*

« J'veux être une fille ! », hurlait-t-elle seule dans la lande. « Je suis une fille ! » Elle se roula en boule sur elle-même et laissa les sanglots lui briser le corps, battue par le vent qui l'attaquait en rafales.

Sa maman lui avait interdit de dire ça, alors elle se le criait à elle-même, aux abois, désespérée à l'idée de ne jamais être écoutée.

« C'est pas juste ! Pas juste ! »

On l'avait séparée de ses amies, obligée à rester avec les garçons... Mais elle n'en était pas un ! Elle le savait, tout simplement, aussi aisément qu'elle sentait où étaient ses pieds sans avoir à les regarder ou qu'elle avait les yeux marron. C'était une part d'elle-même, et sa mère l'empêchait de l'exprimer.

« Arrête ça, veux-tu ? », s'énervait-elle contre sa fille, lorsqu'elle la surprenait en train de faire quelque chose qu'elle lui avait interdit. « Ça suffit ! » Elle lui piétinait ses poupées, lui déchirait les robes qu'elle voulait porter, la frappait jusqu'au sang pour lui couper sa longue chevelure de force.

Mordred était très malheureuse.

Parfois, elle allait se réfugier dans les bras de son grand frère, Gauvain. Lui seul la comprenait. Lui aussi avait subi la maltraitance de leur génitrice, lorsqu'elle avait découvert sa relation avec Yvain. Il savait l'apaiser en la berçant au coin du feu, en lui chantant des petits riens ou en lui pansant ses blessures.

Elle s'endormait souvent tout contre lui, protégée par quelqu'un qui savait qui elle était réellement.

*

Une nuit, Anna alla trop loin.

Elle avait découvert les fleurs que sa fille avait tressées ensemble et caché sous son lit, et sa violence avait escaladé sans le moindre contrôle. La reine était ainsi : elle connaissait des périodes de grand énervement et de cruauté implacable, auxquelles succédaient de longs moments d'abattement absolu. À dix ans, Mordred sentait déjà, confusément, qu'Anna allait très mal, mais impossible de l'aider, elle était si petite.

Bien trop petite pour s'occuper d'un parent incompréhensible, qui alternait entre lui déclamer une destinée grandiose et pleine de grandeur, et la repousser brutalement lorsque Mordred tentait de la consoler après ses épuisements, quand elle n'avait même pas la force de sortir du lit.

Son père putatif, Loth d'Orcanie, ne se souciait guère de cette bâtarde qu'il n'avait aucunement désiré, et ne la traitait que par l'indifférence. Les autres demi-frères de Mordred, de Gaheris à Agravain, en passant par Gareth le Guerrier, étaient tous partis au loin depuis des années. Seul lui restait son bien-aimé Gauvain, qui l'écoutait et la protégeait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Ce fut lui qui, alerté par les bruits de coup et les hurlements de douleur de sa petite sœur, s'interposa entre elle et Anna.

Leur marâtre, le visage crispé et dur, les dévisagea comme si elle était prête à les tuer tous deux.

Ils se contemplèrent ainsi dans les yeux pendant de longues minutes. Mordred couverte de bleus, ses petits poings noués autour du cou de son frère qui l'avait prise dans ses ses bras, ses joues barbouillées de larmes. Anna, la main encore levée et maculée de sang, son corps tout entier tendu dans une résolution sinistre.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que l'instinct de survie prenne le dessus et que Gauvain dise à la petite : « Sauve-toi. Cours ! Va-t-en ! »

Mordred trébucha, se releva et obéit à son frère. Elle s'enfuit, pieds nus dans la neige, suivie par son frère qui finit par la porter et la hisser sur son cheval, éperdu.

« On va où ? lui murmura-t-elle, terrifiée. On fait quoi ?  
-On va chez ton père ! », fit Gauvain sans réfléchir, avant d'enfourcher la monture et de cavaler vers le Sud, dans une chevauchée désespérée.

*

Lorsqu'Arthur les vit tous deux dans la cour du château, alerté par Perceval et Bohort, il eut du mal à interpréter ce qu'il voyait.

Ils étaient là, deux enfants blottis l'un contre l'autre, apeurés, en quête d'asile. Gauvain bredouilla à son oncle des explications confuses et elliptiques à propos de Mordred et du comportement de la reine d'Orcanie ; des explications interrompues par une étreinte brutale du roi, qui les tint longtemps contre lui, en caressant les cheveux courts et dépenaillés de la petite.

À ce moment-là, toute la tension accumulée pendant cette nuit fatidique et le voyage se relâcha. Elle hoqueta et se mit à pleurer pour de bon.

« Ça va aller, là, je suis là », la réconforta-t-il maladroitement avant de la prendre dans ses propres bras, avec une douceur infinie.

Arthur n'y croyait pas, tant il était heureux. Sa fille perdue lui avait été, en quelque sorte, rendue. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux à lui aussi, mais il réussit tout de même à demander à l'enfant, sa gorge serrée par l'émotion :

« Et comment dois-je t'appeler, maintenant, ma chérie ?  
\- Rosamund, lui répondit sa fille. Je m'appelle Rosamund. »


End file.
